Jane Doe
by lollipop cerise
Summary: Another bi pimp, another Jane Doe...a never ending story.


**Jane Doe**

[Crime/Angst]

**Sum:**Another bi pimp, another Jane Doe...a never ending story.

I feel I **have to **write this down. My urge's boiling inside me like acid and it's so...feral. Inspired by lots of stuffs..mainly Jane Doe by Within Temptation.. Dunno, all coming up.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own South Park. I don't own the song Jand Doe.

**FYI:** A murder broke out in 1902 in London. I characterized Kyle as the Jane Doe and Craig's the ripper...yep, it's creepy Cryle.

**Warning: **Rated M. I'm trying to describe the artistic conception, but the whole thing's kinda gothic..maybe sickened to you. Murder & Love.. so you may should walk away before you get upset.

==00OOOO000==

It was another foggy gloomy day in London. There was smoke escaping out of the broken- down old house, enveloped the whole dilapidated street. In the winter morn, most people were sleeping…but evil never sleeps.

It haunts.

_**Run away, hide away  
the secrets in your mind  
Sacrificed just her life  
for a higher love**_

_**No matter how many stones you put inside  
She always keeps on floating in your mind  
With every turn of your head you see her face again  
until the end, over and over again**_

She's lying on the icy ground, surrounded by the silence of dawn. A blossoming age girl, and the street was her home.

The grey stone bricks made a sharp contrast to the those curly, glowing locks…which were similar to the color of blood…Her naked, vulnerable, porcelain-like body was encased in blood-stained tapes. Perfectly flawed… Look into her big emerald eyes. You could tell they were twinkling horror, and she was suffering before it all ended. The hazy orbs were crying out of tears, empty and lifeless, but brought you to feel the suffocating beauty of desperation. Face oh so pale, you could taste sweetness, quiet, and even holiness, but not believe her soul was buried under the endless wasteland. Without a sound, without a move, like a sleeping fallen angel, totally irrelevant to the worldly things. A faint wind, more like a moving coolness than a stream of air, passed through the empty square, gently kissed her hair without a trace. The gorgeous retained in her closed fingers a portion of the locks she had been grasping, as if she was _still alive_.

_**Why, you just won't leave my mind  
Was this the only way  
I couldn't let you stay**_

_**Told the truth she laughed at you  
Something snapped inside  
She had to go or they would know  
all you tried to hide**_

A young man rushed into a tumbledown building, wobbled in fear while going up the stairs hastily. He was completely _lost_. Under the unkempt head of raven hair were a pair of frightened, greedy ice blue eyes. The stillness was broken when he burst into with a big BANG. His hands were engraved ruthlessly by purple bite-marks, shaking, rummaged a piece of paper out of the ebony drawer.

And he could swear his heartbeat stopped when he opened it.

_Dear Master Craig,_

_I have been thinking for a long time and I decided to write you. Since I rarely speak and never gave you my name, I assumed it's the best way to say goodbye._

_I don't know where I'd belong nor what you will be when you're seeing this letter. Because everything is unpredictable from now on…To be honest, I have no idea how long I can maintain my rationality. After what had happened in this grisly night, I know I don't have to courage to survive anymore. I've lost my faith, my pride and my soul years ago, but tonight, you took the last shred of hope away from me._

_I don't blame you for who you are, Master Craig. I know I deserved the bruises and lashings, but I didn't deserve to be torn apart. You used my loyalty to you to destroy my love, and the guilt of having not protected him is tightening around my throat... I must forgive you because you're my master, but I know I can't live it down._

_So I chose death._

_I've already lost …But I only wish to die in my lover's arms._

_So please, master, send me to Hell for real. Send me to the Death._

_**The sins of your life are now catching up with you.  
You can't stay ahead, there's nothing you can do  
With every turn of your head you see her face again  
until the end, over and over again**_

_**Why, you just won't leave my mind  
Was this the only way  
I couldn't let you stay**_

_I was such a poor girl and couldn't afford anything, a young whore wandering on the dark streets, struggled for everyday's life. You took me in and made me yours. We were poor, but at least I had somewhere, someone to belong to._

_I'm sorry for all the fake submissions I made, you forced me to become something I was not. I lied to you and because I knew you were __both__ excessively__ obsessed in torturing women, and I was just the pixy slut you called._

_But somehow, you two were the only family I had._

…_This will be my revenge. I will let you down and break your heart once more. We're falling hard in this twisted love triangle. You must be furious about my rebellious behaviors….I'm going to set the whole thing up and then trick you to end my life… Now there's nothing to salvage._

_Let the crime begin…_

_With love,_

_Jane Doe_

_**Why, you just won't leave my mind  
Was this the only way  
I couldn't let you stay**_

_**Why, you just won't leave my mind  
Was this the only way  
I couldn't let you stay**_

He breathed, but there was no air. He cried, but there was no tears. The blood on his hands smeared the paper before he noticed.

_She riled me __**on purpose**__._

He closed his eyes, but she wouldn't leave his mind.

000OOOOO000000-

Reviews & feedbacks plz!

It's a one shot. Or do you prefer a two-shots to clarify the letter better? …Do I suck or not? Let me know what you think, will ya?


End file.
